Fantastic Four: Grand Design Vol 1 1
** Invisible Girl (Susan "Sue" Storm / Richards) ** Mister Fantastic / Doctor Doom (Dr. Reed Richards / "Sir Richard Reed") ** The Thing / Thingbeard (Ben Grimm) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Supporting Characters: * Uatu the Watcher * Merlin * Allies ** U.S. Army *** Human Torch (Jim Hammond) * Sub-Mariner / "Old Man" (Prince Namor) * Yancy Street Gang * Fantastic, Ltd. * Incincible Man (Dr. Franklin Storm) * Alicia Masters * Willie Lumpkin * Ant-Man / Giant Man (Hank Pym) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * X-Men ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Doctor Strange (Dr. Stephen Strange) * ** House of Agon *** Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) *** Karnak *** Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) *** Crystal (Crystalia Amaquelin) *** Gorgon Petragon *** Lockjaw *** Triton Antagonists: * Pharaoh Rama-Tut (Nathaniel Richards) * Skrull Empire ** "Fantastic Four" *** "The Thing" *** "Invisible Girl" ** Super-Skrull (Kl'rt) ** Emperor Dorrek VII * Morgan le Fay * Blackbeard (Edward Teach) * Maximus the Mad * * Doctor Doom / Mister Fantastic (Dr. Victor von Doom) * Mole Man's Monsters ** Giganto ** Tricephalous ** The Neolithic (Ugu) * Mole Man (Harvey Elder) * * Puppet Master (Phillip Masters) * Cyclops * Impossible Man * Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) * Super-Apes ** Igor ** Miklho ** Peotor * Red Ghost (Ivan Kragoff) * Mad Thinker (Julius) * Fatal Finnegan * Awesome Android * Atlantean Army * Molecule Man (Owen Reece) * Hate-Monger ("Adolf Hitler") * Infant Terrible * Diablo (Esteban Corazón de Ablo) * Attuma * Gregory Gideon * Dragon Man * Frightful Four ** Paste-Pot Pete (Peter Petruski) ** Sandman (Flint Marko) ** The Wizard (Bentley Wittman) * * Seeker (Kadlec) Other Characters: * Eternity * Galactus (Galan of Taa) * ** Eson the Searcher ** Nezarr the Calculator ** Gammenon the Gatherer ** Arishem the Judge * Moon-Boy * Devil Dinosaur * * Fin Fang Foom * Kree Empire ** Accuser Corps ** Supreme Intelligence ** Sentry 459 * ** King Randac ** Makoth ** House of Agon *** Agon *** Rynda * * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Sphinx (Anath-Na Mut) * Moses * Pharaoh Ramses II * Skrull Empire ** Shaper of Worlds * Order of the Shield / Illuminatus ** Nathan Richards * Prester John (Johann) * * Bast * Panther Cult ** Black Panther (Bashenga) ** Black Panther (King T'Chaka) ** Black Panther (King T'Challa) ** Black Panther (S'Yan) * Ulysses Klaw * King Thakorr * Princess Fen * Captain Leonard McKenzie * Cynthia von Doom * Werner von Doom * Latverian Army * Robin Hood (Fandral) * Monks of Doom * Daniel Grimm * Daniel Grimm Jr. * Elsie Grimm * Aunt Petunia Grimm * Uncle Jake Grimm * Evie Richards * Mary Storm * Mary Dinkins * Monster from Mars * Jack Kirby * Stan Lee * Lady Dorma * Warlord Krang * U.S. Air Force * Thomas Gideon * Claire Gideon * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Thor (Odinson) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Skrull Empire ** Princess Anelle ** Warlord Morrat * Nick Fury Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** * Seventh Cosmos ** Unnamed reality *** **** ***** ****** ******* , destroyed and rebuilt}} ******** ******* ****** ******* ******** ********* ********* ******* ******** ******** ******* ******** Atomic Powerplant ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** Castle Diablo ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** *********** *********** and ************ ********* ******** ********* ********* ********** *********** ******** ********* ********** ******** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** *** **** ***** ** *** **** * Items: * Cosmic Rays * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * Several copies of the * * * * * and * * * ** * * and * * * * and * * A copy of the * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * * Batmobile * * * * * Events: * Great Cataclysm * World War II | Solicit = Because you demanded it! The bestselling GRAND DESIGN franchise continues with Marvel’s First Family! Brought to you by critically-acclaimed cartoonist TOM SCIOLI (GODLAND, TRANSFORMERS VS. GI JOE) in the sole-authorship tradition made famous by ED PISKOR’S X-MEN: GRAND DESIGN trilogy! Join the Watcher and witness how it all began… Plus appearances by your faves: Doctor Doom! Black Panther! Namor! Galactus! Mole Man! The Inhumans! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}